You Gotta Have Blue Hair
by NecronLord
Summary: Ren has a lot more cards than those he uses regularly. What does he have to say about that? Just some RenxAsaka fluff. Oneshot.


**I decided to write this because... well, I'm not sure why I began this but it ended up being different to what I expected. Enjoy your RenxAsaka fluff.**

* * *

It was a calm day in the Foo Fighters Headquarters. In his office, the leader of the organization, a red-haired high-school student was going over one of his 'Cardfight! Vanguard' decks. Humming to himself, his train of thoughts was interrupted when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," he chirped, his eyes still on the cards. The door slid open and a blue-haired woman, the same age as him came inside. He raised his head, taking into her identity, before greeting her happily.

"Hey Asaka, what's up?" he asked, flashing a sincere smile at her. The woman blushed, before replying in the same gleeful tone.

"Good morning Ren-sama, how are you feeling today?" Asaka asked him, rushing to his side eager to engage in conversation with him.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, thanks A-chan. I was just going through my Gold Paladin deck," Ren replied. "I feel like I have been neglecting these units and it worries me they'll get angry with me," he said, his lips forming a childish pout. At this, Asaka could only giggle. She moved towards the desk and sat at the chair in front of it.

"How could anyone get angry at you Ren-sama? You're always so kind," she said. _And so loveable _she wanted to add, but she stopped herself before doing so.

"I am? Well, I suppose I am. Since you say so," he replied with another smile. "The thing is, ever since I got Shadow Paladin back, I've only been playing with Revengers and that is not very kind to the rest of my cards. They need love too."

_I need your love too, Ren-sama_ was Asaka's thought, but of course she couldn't muster the courage to say it. Ren continued looking through the cards, before stopping at a particular one.

"I mean, look at Sleygal Dagger. Isn't it simply cute?" he asked her about the silver war-wolf, and then continued on another card. "Or Viviane. She is so gorgeous, it's a shame I'm not using her anymore."

"But you have a pretty female unit in Revengers too, right? You've got Tartu."

"Nah, Tartu just doesn't cut it. I wish Macha returned as a Revenger though," he pouted yet again, acting like a child that couldn't play with his favorite toy.

"Why? In what ways are Viviane and Macha better than Tartu?" she questioned, interested in his antics as she always was.

"Because they have blue hair!"

"Eh? What does that matter?" asked a confused Asaka. Ren flashed a smile at her.

"Blue-haired units remind me of a certain someone…" he said cryptically. Asaka was getting flustered, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Who do they remind you Ren-sama, may I ask?"

"Mmm, let's see…" he pondered for a moment, as though he had forgotten. He was so dense at times, although it was hard for Asaka to understand whether or not he was faking it. He was always a good actor. "They remind me of a special person… oh, I found it!" he exclaimed. Asaka's interest peaked. "Aichi-kun! Aichi-kun has blue hair."

"What?" asked a completely baffled Asaka, feeling disappointed. Ren just smiled, his head tilting in one side. Asaka felt angry at herself. What was she expecting to hear? Ren has always been like this, not reciprocating her feelings for him in the slightest bit, always giving silly answers to serious matters and even sillier answers to casual matters. "Oh, I just remembered I have somewhere to go Ren-sama. Excuse me," she got up to leave, her head hung low. She was taking long strides towards the door, already feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really believed that, didn't you?"

Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head around and saw her leader relaxed, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. She frowned in confusion, but Ren continued.

"Don't tell me you don't already know who 'that certain someone' blue-haired units remind me is," Ren said. "You disappoint me, Asaka. I thought you were less dense than that."

Her eyes widened in shock. He couldn't possibly be implying that…

"Come here, Asaka," his tone completely serious now, not joking at all. Asaka approached him warily, still shocked from what he was implying. She stopped in front of the desk, but that was not what Ren had in mind. "Come _here_, Asaka," he pressed, and she obliged, going around the desk to stand by his chair. Suddenly, he grabbed her and she fell on his embrace, her face going through ten shades of pink within a single second.

"R-R-Ren-sama!" she yelped, obviously embarrassed, but he hushed her. He kept her close, rubbing his cheek on hers, making even more blood rush to her face.

"How come you display such strength in everything you do, but you always get weak knees when it comes to me?" he asked, wanting to draw out a specific phrase from her. "You always doubt yourself; why?"

"I just… love you so much," she said in an inaudible voice, but somehow he heard her. Smiling, her turned and kissed her hard on the lips. Asaka whimpered for a while, before returning the kiss. He broke off after a minute, with Asaka gasping for air.

"They remind me of _you_, Asaka," he whispered. "Don't doubt yourself. If you don't have confidence in your strength, how do you expect to accomplish anything?" he asked solemnly, but not really expecting a verbal answer. They both knew that actions speak louder than words, and Asaka would always follow Ren's advice without hesitation. She just loved him so much.

"I… thank you, Ren-sama," she replied, hugging him with all her strength.

"And please, stop with the '-sama'."

"Okay… Ren."

"Much better."


End file.
